


No One Told Them

by Winter_Skye



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: A short vent fic based on something I said, "No one told me junior year was when it all went to shit."





	No One Told Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I have a lot of emotions and wanted to write them down. I thought about adding more characters but these 3 fit the best. I also wrote this late at night so it's not the best ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

No one told Michael that junior year was when it all went to shit. 

 

No one prepared him for his best friend ditching him. All those years down the drain. If someone told him that Jeremy would call him a loser in a way that wasn't a joke, Michael wouldn't have believed them. If someone said that one day he'd be burning their memories together, he'd have laughed. They were inseparable, it was them against the world. The key word “was”. Now it's only him, and boy does it hurt. 

 

Best friendless, an awful purgatory that he couldn't escape. Not even the constant flow of music could drown it out. He wanted to yell at Jeremy and cuss him out and make him cry similar to the days he just broke down. But he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. 

 

No one told Michael that junior year would be the year that he'd lose his best friend. 

 

 

 

No one told Christine that junior year was when it all went to shit. 

 

No one prepared her to be treated like a child one day and then expected to have her life figured out the next. It wasn't fair. No one had said that her one and only passion wouldn't be an acceptable career. 

 

_“Find something stable”_

 

_“How will you get a real job?”_

 

_“You'll never make it.”_

 

Acting, the one thing she actually loved and wanted to pursue, apparently something that no one supported. Sure she was decent at other things like English and even parts of Social Studies, but she didn't love them like she loved theatre. Someone could say “Follow your passion” and “But don't go into acting” in the same breath and it was bullshit. 

 

No one told Christine that junior year was when she would find out her only passion wasn't the right one. 

 

 

 

No one told Jenna that junior year was when it all went to shit. 

 

No one prepared her for the moment she realized that she only had superficial friends, nothing more. They were only there when it was convenient for them. Never extending themselves to her, only to each other. She never thought she'd be spending her down time crying because she felt oh so alone in the world. Because her mind wouldn't stop telling her that no one liked her and everyone hated her. 

 

She always listened, that's what she did. She was praised for being a good listener. Yet no one would listen to her, or even genuinely ask her how she was. Not that it mattered, she was only there for them when they felt it was convenient. 

 

No one told Jenna that junior year was when she would realize that her “friends” weren't friends at all. 

 

 

 

No one told them that junior year would be this bad. 

 


End file.
